In known vertical band saws of this kind the axes of rotation of the runner wheels preferably have an inclination of 45.degree. in relation to the cutting plane, to which there should however be no limitation. Furthermore, as a rule clamping means for the material are provided, which for the secure retention of the material are arranged preferably on both sides of the cutting plane.
The known vertical band saws enable the material to be sawn to be severed in an arrangement of the cutting plane normal to the direction of feed of the material. Miter cuts, in which the cutting plane is pivoted in relation to the feed direction of the material, are not, however, possible in this case.
Known vertical band saws with a work bench of the machine frame not provided with clamping means do permit freehand sawing to a certain extent wherein the material piece to be machined is fed by hand at an appropriate angle to the cutting plane formed by the saw band.
In order to produce miter cuts, cold circular saws are used in which the saw blade and thus the cutting plane can be pivoted to the miter angle. Such cold circular saws have, however, the disadvantages that the material cross-section is limited by the size of the radius of the saw blade in relation to the possibilities of a vertical band saw of the stated kind, and that a circular saw blade has an arcuate rather than straight-line cutting course so that there is no possibility of producing rectilinear incisions, i.e. straight cuts which do not completely sever the material.
Cold circular saws are, incidentally, in no way suitable for freehand machining or cutting of workpiece material in the manner described above. Freehand sawing with circular saws is extremely hazardous.